nwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Collaboration with Chris
Hi Chris! Below, I have pasted my notes for the day. Since you are so talented musically, I thought it might be fun to post a podcast, because it's the only method by which a daily log hasn't been done as yet. So below the line, you'll see some rhyming couplets. What do you think about the idea of creating a basic riff, maybe something bluesy, and performing the log as a song? The rhyming couplets aren't very good, and I am not married to this idea, so if you want to go in another direction, that would be fine. Unfortunately, cutting and pasting from Word did not preserve the hard returns, so you'll have to look for the line breaks. Austen – Journal entry about her lack of confidence, eating disorder, and survey Dave – Running Huntington PJ – Wiki Screencast Amanda – Blog with cute kids and how to blog screencast Amy – How to apply blogs to her classroom Deb – Using Wiki to lead her site through collaborative self-definition Leah – Screencast teaching Powerpoint Cindy – Screencast for accessing McGraw-Hill Learning Network Pee Break Paul A. – Using XML to subscribe to automatic podcast downloads to iTunes Me – Podcast/screencast performance art Chris – Polishing podcasts with Audacity Sally – Established a blog on her site’s site, classroom centers using Wink Christie – Exercised her new blogging skills and made a web site Natalie – The importance of community Danilo – Lily and the Wooden Bowl, Seedfolks, blogging Flat Stanley Lunch – Tossed salad, cucumber salad, broccoli and cheese, au gratin potatoes, fried chicken, ham, pecan pie. Yummy John – Will’s page Mini-grant teams - Tech team, pro dev models, digital video, podcasting Snack – Warm, decimated brownies and the usual fruit, water, yatta yatta yatta This morning Mike and Chris got stuck with doing the log So we posted this podcast for you to listen to from our blog They needed someone to do it but there was no volunteer So whatever happened before 10:30, you won’t find it here We started the day with presentations they told us about last night But every person came through despite the obvious fright Austen from Moorehead read an entry from her journal Her lack of confidence, to her, is just infernal She said that when she crossed the West Virginia border She developed a geographic eating disorder Go to her blog and answer her survey questions, I think she’d really love to hear everyone’s suggestions Dave went next be cause he’s been running a ton And it’s no different now that we’re in Huntington It sounded like his podcast had the echo sound effect But that’s just cause the recorder was hanging ‘round his neck PJ was the one to go next to get it over fast She showed how she made her expert wiki screencast Amanda came up next…these days she’s eating for two She showed us how she made her blog show Kid 1 and Kid 2 But that’s not all, she also made a screencast in wink So her family could make a blog themselves without even having to think Amy showed us how she’ll use the blog when she gets back to school She also made a web site which we all thought was real cool Deb came up to the front and told us her ambition: To use a wiki to leader her site through a self-definition It’s Leah’s turn and she comes up and what she has to show A Powerpoint screencast that looks like it was made by a pro Cindy continued the screencast trend and showed us how she winked Her screencast from Learning Network will tickle Alabama pink It’s great that wink and wiki and audacity are free At this point though we needed fifteen minutes off to pee